


Weird; Not Weird

by UkiTheMaid



Series: I Am You [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Supernatural Elements, Touching, Undertaker being self conscious about his kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertaker is oddly fascinated by all things Goldust do that show he's alive. Breathing, having a beating heart, flushing... And it's OK, until he realizes he has a legitimate kink for all those things.</p><p>But... it's not weird, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird; Not Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bothering me since forever.
> 
> Enjoy!

Now, even if he wanted to, Undertaker couldn’t fall asleep. He could rest, but actually going into the land of dreams wasn’t something he could achieve, at least not anymore. But after so many years of that he grew immensely used to it.

What he wasn’t used to, however, was having someone sleeping at his side.

Well, he should be used to that, since by now he had been on a relationship for longer than he cared to keep track of – after all, once you turn undead time becomes a lot less relevant – but the fact he was in relationship was already unusual enough, so having someone lying in bed with him was even harder to process.

But there he was, just… there. As Goldust slept like a rock.

There wasn’t much to spending nights like that with the other man, Undertaker soon found out. As soon as Goldust fell asleep he would just remain there, soundly, barely moving at all. The only nights he did get restless were when he tried to sleep with something on his mind. Then he would just stir non-stop until Undertaker decided to wake him up and ask what was wrong. More often than not that leaded to sex, which Undertaker didn’t mind. Sometimes it leaded to legit worries, which he didn’t mind either.

And when Goldust was just sleeping quietly like that, Undertaker just laid there, sometimes taking his time to think, sometimes he would close his eyes and just wipe everything from his mind so he could rest, sometimes he just… liked to watch Goldust sleep.

It wasn’t weird, right? After all, what else was he supposed to do? Sometimes he would turn on the TV, but barely anything was on late at night, so it wasn’t even worth it. He could read, but there were only so many books he was interested in.

So he just resorted to watching Goldust, and he had to admit that at times he would just zone out while watching him, slightly fascinated by how peaceful he looked, and how his chest rose and fell with each breath.

Undertaker couldn’t quite understand why Goldust’s mortality fascinated him so much. If anything, he should find it fragile and pathetic, and yet… He was there watching the other like he was the most fascinating thing he ever saw.

And that night, Undertaker was watching Goldust a little more intently than usual.

It was warm that day, and Goldust was naked from the waist up, and the bedsheets were only partially covering his legs. Undertaker watched the movements of his chest closely, seeing it go up and down in a slow, constant, almost hypnotic rhythm. Almost unconsciously, Undertaker swallowed dryly. Despite being quiet in his sleep, Goldust looked as lively as when he was awake, skin so pink and healthy. So alive.

Undertaker shifted on the bed, gripping on the sheets a little. He didn't understand why he felt so ridiculously fascinated by Goldust’s frail mortality out of the blue like that. And before he could stop himself he moved his hand and placed it on top of Goldust's warm and bare chest. Undertaker watched the other move around a little, clearly in response to having a cold hand now resting on his body, but he soon stopped.

Keeping his hand in place, Undertaker could feel Goldust's breathing under his palm, soft and steady. That shouldn't be even remotely attractive, but there he was all awestruck by it. He began to pay closer attention and realized he could feel the other's heartbeat as well. It was very faint, but it was there.

Undertaker's mind began to wander. He began to think about how much he liked having Goldust's hot skin against his, the way he gasped for air as he was touched, how he shuddered whenever Undertaker’s lips were on his neck, his increasing heartbeat, how he sweat and heaved and flushed…

Goldust was so alive and Undertaker couldn't get enough of it.

Undertaker was so lost in his thoughts he barely registered the twitch in his groin. He only did so when he heard himself let out a quiet, strangled noise. Coming back to his senses, Undertaker quickly assumed he got in such a mindset due to how he felt towards Goldust. He often fell victim to his own desires when it came to the other man. Surely Goldust was far more susceptible to such behavior, but sometimes Undertaker found it hard to hold back as well.

It was soon clear to Undertaker he wasn't like that just because he was lusting after Goldust thought. If that was the case he would have attempted to wake up the other man by now. But he found he had no interest in doing so. He just wanted to stay there feeling his breathing and heartbeats, getting his palm warm against hot skin.

He pressed his hand a little stronger to feel Goldust’s heartbeat better, and he unceremoniously slipped his free hand under his pants to stroke himself, almost on the same rhythm as those beats, which made the process unbearably slow, but also really enticing.

That wasn't weird, right? At least Undertaker wanted to believe it wasn't, to place a hand on top of someone's chest and then start jerking off at the rhythm of their heart. Sure he wasn't anywhere near normal, but he had to draw the line somewhere, right?

But wherever the line was, he was sure he wasn't crossing it. Still he hoped Goldust didn't wake up to find him like that.

At some point Undertaker's patience worn thin. He couldn't keep holding back for the sake of Goldust’s heartbeat or breathing or whatever. He was getting uncomfortably hard and a lot faster than he anticipated, and he wanted some release soon.

He bit his lips and chocked back all noises that tried to escape from his mouth with each stroke from his hand, as he tried to keep from digging his nails on Goldust's chest. Which wasn’t too hard considering his hand soon left Goldust's warm, inviting body so he could bite down on his fist to hold back a long, drawn out moan that tried to find its way past his lips as he came inside his pants, body trembling as he grunted and sunk his teeth even harder on his hand.

When was the last time he came so fast? And so hard? Had been a while he had to admit.

As Undertaker tried to regroup, he felt a pang of guilt on the back of his mind. What kind of partner was he anyway? To masturbate over his lover’s sleeping body like that. He felt the need to wake Goldust up, but couldn't gather the nerve to do so. What was he going to say? How was he going to explain the other he was doing it while thinking about him breathing?

Thinking it over, that was a little weird, yes, even for them.

Undertaker chose to shove the whole incident on the back of his mind and not think too hard about it. After all, it was an isolated incident. Maybe he had a lot on his mind and got carried away with specific thoughts.

But then there was a second time. And a third. And by the fourth he was feeling completely hopeless. What was wrong with him? Quietly stroking himself and hoping Goldust wouldn't wake up and ask questions. While he had a hand on his chest, or maybe on his neck to feel his warmth and pulse.

That night, he was absolutely enthralled, but at the same time, on the back of his mind, he kept saying that would be the last time. It had to. All that made him feel so wrong…

“… Hm… Darling?” Goldust said in a sleepy tone, rubbing one of his eyes. “Are you awake?” He could clearly feel a weight on his chest, but was too groggy to process what it was. He was also too sleepy to realize he was asking an obvious question. Of course Undertaker was awake.

In a hurry, Undertaker pulled his hand out of his pants and began to scramble for something to say. “Y-Yes.” Was all he could nervously mutter, glad Goldust was too “out of it” to notice him stutter.

“… Why are you with a hand on my chest? Checking to see if I'm alive?” Goldust moved slowly on the bed, letting out a yawn before smiling, blissfully ignorant about what was happening.

Undertaker froze for a moment. What was he going to say? A part of him knew he was going to get caught if he kept doing that, and yet he went on with it without even coming up with an excuse if it came to it. And now he had nothing to say and he felt like a complete idiot.

“Baby, are you alright?” Goldust asked, sitting up, noticing Undertaker was unusually quiet and stiff, even for him. After all, they were over Undertaker being all uncertain around him. Just what was going on? Goldust moved and turned on the small lamp on the bedside table. And he was quick to realize Undertaker's eyes were quite wide. And that there was a very noticeable bulge on his pants.

“Heh, you silly thing.” Goldust said, leaning to brush his lips against Undertaker's, one of his hands moving to the back of the deadman’s head to pet his hair. “If you were needy you should have just shook me around, you know? No need to wake me up slowly.” Goldust placed his free hand between Undertaker's legs, getting a groan in return. He loved listening to every noise Undertaker made.

Almost unconsciously Undertaker pushed his hips against Goldust's palm. He felt absolutely pathetic, not to mention he felt somewhat guilty. He wasn't just needy. That he could easily deal with – not to mention Goldust could deal with that for him very well as he came to learn. What was going on was way more complicated than that.

He suddenly pushed Goldust away, also pushing away the hand on his groin. Goldust gave him a very confused look. Just what was going on with Undertaker anyway?

“What…” Goldust said, but couldn't really say more than that, and noticed there was a tingle of guilt in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong with Undertaker. It wasn't like him to turn down his advances like that. Not when he had a very visible hard on. Then a thought crossed his mind and he panicked on the inside. What if Undertaker was thinking about someone else? Goldust didn't think he could handle it. To lose Undertaker to someone else was just… just thinking about it hurt.

“… Don't… Don't you want me, my dear?” He asked, voice a little shaky.

Undertaker hated to hear Goldust’s voice crack even slightly. It made him feel a discomfort inside his chest he definitely disliked. “Ugh… I… fuck… Of course I want you.” Undertaker was the one who leaned closer this time, pressing a kiss to Goldust's warm lips and wrapping his arms around him, which only served to turn him on more. “I could not possibly want someone more.” He spoke against Goldust's lips. “Is just… I do not want to freak you out.”

Relief washed over Goldust as Undertaker spoke. He knew the deadman was being sincere, because he was slowly learning Undertaker couldn't lie to save his life. Knowing he was the only one on the other's mind was reassuring.

“Freak me out? We've been together for almost a year now. I think it'll be very hard for you to tell me something I'm not prepared for.” Goldust let out a small chuckle, placing a kiss on Undertaker's neck as his hands rested on his waist. In between he dating a man who was not even alive to begin with and them doing less than appropriate things at Undertaker’s parlor – and more than once – Goldust was certain there was absolutely nothing Undertaker could throw at him that could faze him.

Undertaker moved one of his hands and placed it on the center of Goldust’s chest softly, hesitating for a moment before he spoke up. “… Lately I have been quite… It is hard to explain, but I am very enamored with your mortal traits.” Now that he was saying it out loud, yes. It was very, very weird.

Goldust looked down at Undertaker’s hand resting on his chest, then up again at the deadman’s face, looking genuinely confused. “My… what?” He asked, not even sure what Undertaker was talking about.

“Your mortality. The way your heart beats, you breathing, how your skin feels warm against mine… You are so alive and it is so… I have been thinking about it and I am so helplessly attracted to all that.” Good grief, could he sound more corny and dumber? Undertaker thought it wasn’t possible.

“… Are you telling me that listening to my heart beat turns you on?” Goldust asked, finally understanding why Undertaker's hand was on his chest back there and… right now.

“In… short terms, yes.” Undertaker was just waiting for Goldust to start laughing or doing anything along those lines.

But the laughing never came.

“And what would happen if I breathed very deep against your neck?” Goldust asked, burying his face on the curve of Undertaker's neck and inhaling deeply before exhaling hot air from his mouth.

Undertaker's fingers curled up at the feeling of warm air against his cold flesh, and he let out a drawn out groan. He felt Goldust exhale a couple more times near his neck while his hand slipped down again to press against his clothed erection. This time Undertaker had no intention to push him away though. Not being made fun of regarding his newly discovered kink made him feel slightly more comfortable.

“Heh… your cock is twitching I can feel it even through your pants.” Goldust was sure to breathe out every word as he gripped and rubbed through fabric, feeling Undertaker shudder against his body. He wasn't going to say he expected the other man to be attracted to the simple fact he was alive, but if that was revving Undertaker's engine, he would most definitely indulge the deadman. It wasn’t like he was in the position to judge, when it came to strange fetishes.

With an arm still around Goldust’s body, Undertaker pulled him slowly so they could lay down, with the other man somewhat on top of him. He closed his eyes, scratching Goldust’s back lightly and keeping himself focused on the nice warmth around his neck, while his hand was still placed on the middle of Goldust’s chest so he could mentally count his heartbeats.

“Do you want me to just keep breathing against your neck?” Goldust said, now tentatively pulling on the waistband of Undertaker’s pants. “Or should I do something else?”

“You… you keep doing that. I like it.” Undertaker let himself relax on the bed, tracing circles around the end Goldust’s back. “And touch me. I like it when you do that as well.”

“I sure love touching you, but I think that’s obvious by now.” Goldust smiled, still with his face pressed against Undertaker’s neck, his hand slipping under the other’s pants. His smile turned into a grin when he realized Undertaker had nothing under those. “I see you came prepared.”

Undertaker wasn’t going to admit he didn’t count on Goldust waking up – admitting his thoughts was embarrassing enough – but a part of him was glad he chose not to put any underwear under those loose pants he used to “sleep”. Giving Goldust easier access to his now very stiff erection was anything but a bad thing.

“I fully enjoy your touches. They are warm…” Undertaker trailed off for a moment as Goldust's fingers curled around his cock. “And you do it so well.” He shifted on the bed, trying to get more if his own body against Goldust's.

“Do I now?” Goldust feigned ignorance, moving his hand slowly, occasionally pressing his thumb at the slit. “So you are interested in more than my breathing and heartbeats.” He said playfully, while still making sure he was getting as much hot air as he could on Undertaker's neck.

“Hm… Of course.” Undertaker was highly interested in everything related to Goldust, period. It just happened he was focused on something specific at the moment. “C-Can't you move a little faster?” He pushed his hips against Goldust's hand, trying to get a slightly faster pace going.

“And miss the chance to tease you? Almost looks like you don't know me.” Goldust nibbled on Undertaker's neck as he squeezed the base of Undertaker's erection a little firmer before going for slow strokes again.

Undertaker would be mad at Goldust's pace, if he wasn't making sure to breath out every word against his neck. And if he didn't enjoy it when his climax was build up slowly. Goldust knew how to do that to him a little too well. But it seemed like he had conditioned himself to quicker gratification those past nights.

Goldust moved so his lips were now close to Undertaker's ear. “Bet you love it when you are fucking me and I'm heaving for air, and my heart is beating fast and my face is flushed.” Goldust circled the edges of Undertaker's ear with his tongue and got a chocked back groan in response. “You are dripping already. How hard were you jerking off before I woke up?”

With his hips still pushing against Goldust's fist, Undertaker wasn't really surprised the other could tell he was stroking himself just a few minutes earlier. Goldust knew him too well and by how hard he was it was very easy to tell. And even though Undertaker wasn’t very keen on dirty talking, the way Goldust spoke was alluring, and it sent a shiver down his spine that made him eager to hear more.

“I'm flattered you were beating off to me. You need to let me watch next time though.” Goldust was pretty much purring inside Undertaker's ear.

“Y-Yes…” Undertaker replied almost without thinking, his cock twitching and eager for some manner of release, as he pressed the balls of his heels against the mattress. “Fffuck… make me come already.” Undertaker moved the hand he had on Goldust's back to the back of his head, before moving his own head so he could brush his lips against the other's.

“You are so impatient today. Lucky for you, I'm in a very giving mood.” Goldust smiled against Undertaker's lips and pressed a kiss on them, as his strokes became steadily faster. He always liked it when Undertaker showed some enthusiasm. As much as he loved how most of the time everything they did was slow, speeding things up never hurt anyone.

Undertaker sighed in obvious relief when he felt Goldust’s fingers sliding faster along his length, one hand moving to Goldust’s neck to feel it move every time he swallowed, while the other was still firmly pressed on the other’s chest, and he clearly noticed Goldust’s heartbeat got a little faster.

“Is this better?” Goldust nibbled on Undertaker’s bottom lip, before going for a deep kiss, sucking on Undertaker’s tongue very eagerly, quite happy when the deadman reciprocated in the same intensity.

“Very much…” Undertaker parted the kiss just enough so he could whisper those words near Goldust’s lips, before pulling him into a kiss again, hips buckling against the firm fingers wrapped around his cock.

Goldust could easily feel Undertaker shuddering with how their bodies were pressed together, and he was more than happy whenever he heard a muffled groan or moan from the other. Sure he would love to hear those more clearly, but he also didn’t want to stop their kissing, so muffled sounds would have to do.

Undertaker squirmed when he felt just how close he was to go over the edge, and pretty much quivered when his body finally gave in to all the thoughts building up from previous nights, and the touches on his body. And Goldust’s words. Specially his words.

He deepened the kiss in an almost desperate manner as soon as his orgasm started to wash over him, scratching Goldust’s chest as strongly as his short nails could, and he came in hot, short spurts in a way that made Undertaker think he wasn’t going to stop, even though it lasted a lot shorter than it felt like it did. It didn’t even occur him his cock was still inside his pants. He would need to put those in the washing machine. Again.

As for Goldust, he was very much enjoying the whole situation. He was loving the kissing, the way Undertaker was stirring and moving next to him, Undertaker openly talking about things he liked on him… And just how beautiful he looked and acted when he was lost in pleasure like that. Undertaker was always very quiet and stoic, all his actions calculated and almost distant, even when it came to Goldust, which was someone he actually cared for, and someone he genuinely admitted to love. So it was good to see his barriers fall down for a few moments, watch him be more human and also more receptive.

Goldust finally broke the kiss to catch his breath, making sure to keep his lips close to Undertaker’s so he could feel the warm air coming out of his mouth.

“You look so pretty like that, did I ever tell you that?” Goldust pushed himself up a little to look down at Undertaker. There was the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks and his lips were a little red and swollen from kissing, his eyes a little glazed over from the soft waves of ecstasy still going through his body.

“Yes… Yes you did…” Undertaker’s voice was soft, almost lazy. He couldn’t even muster the energy to be dark and stern. It wasn’t like he was tired. It was more like he was feeling awfully sluggish all of sudden. “I do not mind listening to it over and over again though.” Undertaker’s lips curved a little in a small smile, the hand he had on Goldust’s neck moving to touch the side of his face.

Goldust slowly let go of Undertaker’s cock and got his hand out of his pants, running the tips of his fingers all the way from Undertaker’s navel to the middle of his chest, smiling back at the deadman. Dear God, how he loved it when Undertaker showed him the slightest hint of a smile. “Will keep that in mind.” He let himself plop on the bed, still right next to Undertaker, passing an arm around his body and snuggling up next to him. “Next time I’ll get worked up proper so you can feel my heartbeats better, and watch me breathe faster and stronger. You are good at making me do these things.” Goldust’s tone was in between sleepy and teasing. He was so distracted by Undertaker he didn’t even notice he was still tired.

Undertaker passed an arm around Goldust’s shoulders and pulled him closer, as if that was even possible. He certainly enjoyed being so close to the other man. It certainly beat lying on the bed awkwardly without anything to do by a mile.

“I will love to see you do that.” Undertaker said quietly, pressing a kiss to Goldust’s forehead before watching the other go back to sleep.

In the end, his thoughts weren’t really all that weird.


End file.
